Revenge Never Tasted so Sweet
by Chocolate Swirls
Summary: Bra thinks she's found the perfect guy. But happens when it's...Gotenks?! When Bra finds out who he really is, she decideds to get even...fusion style! But Goten and Trunks won't surrender without a fight ;)


Disclaimer: I don't own DBGT.

---

Bra looked nervously around the hall to make sure nobody was around.  Shaking, she knocked on the door.  "Come in," a friendly voice responded.

She stepped in shyly, closing the door gently behind her.  A young man looked up from his desk and smiled.  "Hello Bra."

"Hello, Sensei.  You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes, I did.  I'm sure you know that you're a wonderful student here at our school.  You charm all of the faculty and staff-"

"May we get to the point?" Bra interrupted politely.

He sighed and clasped her hands in his.  "Bra...you're an amazing person.  But our relationship must end."

She felt the cold rush that she had been dreading for so long.  "Why?" she asked, her eyes watering.

"You're too young to understand.  One day you'll meet your true love someday."

---

Bra slumped in her bed and buried her face in her pillow.  'Dumb jerk,' she thought.  'He just didn't want to be in a student-teacher relationship!  He was worried about what that would do to his reputation!'

"AURGH!!!"  She unleashed her fury upon her bed sheets.  "Bastard!!!  19 years isn't that big of an age difference!!!"  She finally calmed down and plopped back into her king sized bed.  A tear rolled down her cheek.  "To him, I'm just a 16 year old..."  She felt her anger return and flung her pillows at the wall.  "That baka!!!!"

"Um...Bra-chan?" a small voice piped.

"Huh?"  She saw Marron standing at her doorway and immediately blushed in embarrassment.  "Ah!  Marron-chan...eheheh..." she hid the pillows she held behind her back.  "What brings you here?"

"Just here to visit..."  Marron sat down next to Bra.  "Something troubling you?"

Bra growled.  "It's that jerk Ryuugu-sensei!!  He tore my heart into a million pieces and trampled all over it!!"

Marron let Bra rest on her shoulder.  "Daijobu, Bra-chan.  You deserve more than him.  He'll never find love again, while you go off with the perfect guy and he'll feel bad about what he did for the rest of his life."

That comforted Bra a little.

"Come on, let's go make some smoothies."  Leading Bra out of the bedroom they walked along the long hallway.

---

Goten stretched out his muscles to prepare for the spar.  "You know what Trunks?"

Trunks looked up from the controls.  "What?"

"I'm sick of your dad beating us every time when we spar."

"Me too, but that just proves that we need more practice."

Goten crossed his arms.  "I hate this.  There's no way we can ever beat your dad.  He's just too strong for us to beat by ourselves-" he stopped mid-sentence to think of what he just said.  He replayed the words over again in his head.  'He's just too strong for us to beat by ourselves...'  And something very rare happened.  The gears in his head started whirring full speed.  "That's it!!"

Trunks blinked.  "What's it?"

Goten beamed.  "We'll fuse!"

"What?!"

"Yeah, why not?"

Trunks scratched his chin.  "Well...it would seem a bit silly.  Fusing when we were kids was okay.  But we're grown men now, and fusing isn't really that necessary in this type of situation."

Goten shook Trunks's shoulders.  "What do you mean not necessary?!  Your dad said that if we ever beat him in a spar, we won't have to come here everyday to fight him!"

"Yeah but still..."

"Aw come one Trunks, I don't want to spend the rest of my life here!"

Trunks then gave in to Goten's enthusiasm.  'Whatever makes this guy happy...'

"Alright, Goten.  I'll fuse with you.  But as long as nobody sees us," he added hastily.

Goten grinned and patted Trunks on the back.  "Don't worry!"

Vegeta entered the room and smirked at the two.  "Ready to lose?"

Goten and Trunks exchanged quick glances and nodded.  They stepped several feet away from each other and raised their arms.

Vegeta instantly recognized the pose.  I mean, who could forget?  He sneered.  "The fusion dance, eh?  That won't help you."

"You'll be surprised," Goten said and turned to Trunks.  "Ready?"

A light blush crept onto Trunks's face.  "Er...well...Dad, do you think you can maybe...uh...turn and face the other way while we fuse?"

"TRUNKS!!"

"Okay, okay..."

And they proceeded.  "Fuuuuuuu...sion!  HA!!"

---

Bra sighed.  "I'm so sick of guys.  They're all heartless pigs.  I will never fall in love again!!"

Marron patted her on the back.  "There, there, everything will be alright."

They passed the room where Vegeta and the boys were sparring.  Back when she was young, Bra used to love seeing her dad beat up any guy who stood in his way.  She especially loved seeing Trunks and Goten try to defeat the Great Vegeta-sama.  When she glimpsed inside she was surprised to see some other guy in the room with her dad.

Marron continued talking but Bra wasn't paying any attention to her.  All she could focus on was that guy.  An incredibly handsome face, spiky hair similar to her father, extremely noticeable muscles that seemed to decorate every part of his body, and not-so-bad-but-I-wouldn't-be-caught-dead-in-those clothes.

"So do you want strawberries or kiwi?"

When she got no reply she nudged Bra.  "Hey, Bra!  You listening?"  Marron saw that Bra was staring at something in the training room with wide, starry eyes.

Marron looked at what her friend was gazing at and immediately knew why Bra was so occupied.  Shaking her head she left her friend to ogle at the new comer.  After a few moments Bra shook herself out of her little trance and walked over to the stranger.  "Hi!" she said which startled him.

"Oh, hi Bra."

She gasped.  "How did you know my name?"  His voice was very unique.  It sounded like two men talking at once.  Most people would find that disturbing, but not Bra.

The stranger looked at her questionably.  She then smiled at him.  "So what's your name?"

It suddenly struck him that Bra had never seen him in this form.  "My name's Gotenks," he said and extended his arm.  Bra gratefully took his hand and shook it lightly, with a heavenly look on her face.  Sensing a slight disturbance, he quickly let go.  Smiling, she approached close – VERY close.  Gotenks backed a little a bit, his face showing a mix of half tremendous interest and half pure disgust.

"My name's Bra," she said in a way that her father didn't approve of.

"Bra, leave so that we may spar," Vegeta said warningly.

She looked at him with pleading eyes.  "Please, please Papa can we just talk some more?"

Vegeta gave into her puppy-dog eyes.  "Alright, but only for 5 minutes."  Just as he left, Marron entered with two smoothies.  "Here you go Bra-chan," she said handing Bra a smoothie drink.  Bra took the offer with one hand so she could keep the other pinned to Gotenks.  "And here's one for you," she said to Gotenks.  "I figured anyone challenging Vegeta would be very thirsty," she said.  'Now that I'm up close,' she thought, 'he looks vaguely familiar.'

Bra noticed that Marron was looking at Gotenks with a very dazed look.  Panicking, she dragged him away.  "I haven't seen you around here!" she said.  "Tell me, how did you and Papa meet?"

Gotenks was about to tell her who he really was when Bra chirped, "I bet he saw you beat up some tough looking guys and he decided he wanted to fight you, right?"

"Well er..."

She smiled at him and entwined her fingers with his.  "But you know what?  I'm glad he found you..."  She rested her head on his shoulders.

He started to get very uneasy.  Telling her right then and there that he was actually one-half of her brother might turn out to be an ugly scene.  Praying to death that Vegeta wouldn't walk in on the two in this condition, he tried his best to free himself without causing any harm to Bra.

She sensed his hesitation to hurt her, and took this advantage by leaning forward to kiss him on the cheek.  Before any lip-to-skin contact was made, Vegeta re-entered.  Bra immediately released her captive, afraid of what her father would do to the lad.

Bra and Marron watched the two spar, but Bra's full attention was directed entirely to Gotenks.  "Bra-chan!  Marron-chan!" Bulma's voice echoed through the hall.  "Pan-chan's here!"

It took some effort to drag Bra out of the room, but once the two were gone Gotenks sighed a breath of relief.  Now he didn't have to worry about defusing right in front of Bra...

---

5 minutes later the door to the training room banged open with such force it nearly got ripped off its hinges.  Bra stood huffing at the doorway with Pan and Marron behind.  "No need to open it so forcefully," Marron said sweat dropping.

Bra paid no attention to her.  She frantically looked around, but to her dismay all she saw was her father, brother, and Goten.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"Who?" Goten said innocently.

"Gotenks!"

"Never heard of him," said Trunks, looking up at the ceiling.

Bra narrowed her eyes.  "Hiding him from me, eh?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," said Goten, turning his head away.

Bra folded her arms and walked off with her nose in the air.

When she left, Goten and Trunks grinned at each other, sharing a silent victory.  They managed to avoid a major disaster with Bra.  Vegeta walked up to them.  "Don't think you're out of this so easily," he said.  "Even fused, you two could not beat me."

Trunks and Goten looked crestfallen at the mighty saiyan prince.

"I expect you to come tomorrow, same time, same place."  With that, he left to go get something to eat, leaving two agitated half-saiyans.

Meanwhile, Bra sat at her desk, looking out the window.  Marron and Pan were happily chatting amongst themselves.  Bra thought, 'I'll find you again, Gotenks.  We'll meet again soon...'

---

a/n: Yes! First chapter done! *dances* I know this is a tad bit out of character.  I haven't seen that much of DBGT, so please don't get mad ^^;


End file.
